Lelouch the Demon Captain
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: Originally called Scandalous under new management, Pirate Themed Code Geass, Sexy Female Suzaku, along with Elder Scroll races and Final fantasy 12 races and future lemons. apologies for the crummy summary, Lelouch x Harem Please Review
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Captain

Do not own story or anything

This was a story originally called Scandalous owned by mikanchan94 I rather enjoyed his story well just that story not all the yaoi ones since i'm not a yaoi or yuri fan and since it has been sometime that he's been on or posted I decided to continue the story for him my way but if the original writer should return and ask that I stop writing this story I will for now I want to see this story finished.

A few changes are that Lelouch will be the one from my story Elder Scrolls: Star Ocean but not same universe in this one he would have been taken from his family, he'll have magic but won't know about his power till later, he's also a weapons master and there will be some ships from Pirates of the Caribbean, all the races of Elder Scrolls will be in here well since Nords, Redguard and Imperials look like human i'm just making them human doesn't matter to me, also the unique races of Final Fantasy 12 are in this, since I do not know what the original author planned for this story I'm just doing some guess work after I post his last chapter.

Also there will be

as for the title of this story I just decided to add Black Flag from Assassin's Creed in the tile just for the hell of it.

again I do not own squat

* * *

**The Demon Captain**

Bright flames lit the night sky ablaze with red and orange as the cannons roared through the dark sky. The once mighty ship was staggering on the water; most of her crew were either dead of plunging into the cold dark sea. Only one man remained aboard, desperate to protect the treasure with his life. His torn blue coat fluttered feebly in the wind, and he was gripping the wheel with his life as the ship continued to teeter on the water.

The flames slowly licked through the ship. Her masts were rotting and falling onto the crumbling deck. At the steer was her trembling captain as he clutched a mahogany box to his chest. He had sworn on his French pride that he would protect it, no matter who came aboard.

Suddenly, he heard the click of boots echoing through the creaking deck. His eyes widened as a tall dark silhouette emerged from the raging flames. His dark long coat brushed the wild flames, and piercing from his wide black was a pair of gleaming red eyes.

"D-Diablo." (**D-Devil**.) The captain whispered with terror.

The dark pirate smirked maliciously, "Mais bien sûr, Mon Cher capitaine." (**But of course my dear captain**.)

A shot rang through the air; piercing through the roar of the fire and maniacal laughter. Warmth spread through the captain's chest. Slowly, he looked down, and watched the blood bloom on his chest.

He suddenly felt cold. His legs gave way and crumpled under him. The edge of his vision blurred.

"L-Le trésor." (**The t-treasure**.) He gasped as he groped for the precious box. It just lied a few inches from his fingertips. He felt them brush against the smooth wood.

"Merci pour votre cadeau généreux capitaine." (**Thank you for your generous gift captain**.) A smooth baritone voice said. The captain gapped incredulously as the demon grabbed the box from him.

"T-Toi." (**Y-You**) He gasped.

The demon smirked, "La reine lui donne ses remerciements." (**The queen gives her many thanks.) **He bowed and swiftly leapt off the ship.

The cannons stopped, and only the crackling of the fire and the groaning of the ship sounded through the empty night. The captain smiled sardonically as the coldness seeped through his body. It was funny how now all seemed to be at peace, amongst the burning wood and teetering ship. All around him the mighty ship cried in pain as the fire tore her apart, and as her captain drew his last few breaths.

"Adieu, mon Angelina." (**Farewell my Angelina**.)

As the captain breathed his last, the ship gave one last sway before it bowed to the flames and engulfed into the cold blacked to the sea.

Over yonder a dark ship watched vigilantly over the dying ship.

The demon captain took off his hat as he watched the magnificent ship fall into the water. It fell with an elegant grace as it sunk into the sea.

A magnificent end to a magnificent ship, and a fine end to a great captain. Though they were enemies, he could still admire the captain's brilliance and love for his ship, and now they would sink into Poseidon's arms together.

"May you find peace in the afterlife and sail the heavens" The Captain said respectfully.

And in the Angelina's death, she left a magnificent jewel.

Lelouch smirked as he opened the mahogany box. The deep blue gem glowed in the silver moonlight. The captain smirked as his hellish red eyes changed to a beautiful glowing blue and closed the box.

A brilliant treasure indeed.

-0-0-

Irritated green eyes looked impatiently at the clock. The eager plump dressmaker had been "adjusting" her dress for the past hour, and every time she fidgeted she was "accidently" pricked.

Suzaku could swear that she just liked to play with her like a dress up doll. She liked Madame Roselle. While she could be very gossipy, the woman had been making dresses for her since she could barely dance a mediocre waltz, but at times like this she truly wanted to strangle the woman.

"Alright dear that seems to be it." she proclaimed happily as she gave a final look-over.

Suzaku sighed with relief as she put down her arms. She had to admit it was a nice dress. It was a beautiful shade of dark green and it wasn't as restricting as other dresses she had to (unfortunately) wear. Suzaku twirled experimentally. The skirt seemed to float in the air and then gently glide back down. Suzaku smiled as she continued to test the new dress, unaware of Mme Roselle's amusement. The dressmaker turned to the smiling maid.

"It's hard to believe she was so disagreeable when her father first commissioned the dress." She said humorously.

Sayako smiled, "Yes, shame she can't always be like that." She joked.

"Too true." Mme Roselle tittered.

"What is so funny?" Suzaku pouted as she noticed the chuckling ladies.

"Nothing." They both replied.

Suzaku pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't do that it's unladylike." They both chided.

Suzaku paused and laughed heartily.

"Really now m'lady should you be laughing like so." Sayako chided.

"I agree, a lady should always be poised and refined, especially by an upstanding family like yourself."

Suzaku took a deep breath, "Oh, forgive me you two were just too funny when you chided me like so. It almost seemed like you two could read the other's mind."

"Well great minds think alike, isn't that so Sayako?"

"Indeed Mme Roselle."

Suzaku merely smiled.

"Now perhaps we can apply the powder m'lady?" Sayako said as she took out the filled container of Spirits of Saturn.

Suzaku looked horrified and backed away. "But Sayako I hate that horrible thing!"

Mme Roselle waved her hand. "Pish posh my Lady, it's only fashionable to be pale. Why you're even darker than pheasants." She said. "Think of what the other ladies would say."

"Really Mme Roselle, I could hardly care what those ladies think." Suzaku said, "Some of them look so pale they look ill."

Just then the door opened and a burly man, with slightly bent knees, entered the room. Even with the slight bent he still held the aura of a great leader.

Sayako and Mme Roselle bowed, but Suzaku came up and kissed his cheek.

"Good afternoon Father." She smiled.

"My summer bird." He greeted with a warm smile as he held out his hand. Suzaku laughed and looped her arm around him.

The feared Duke's face seemed to cast off his stern mask as his daughter chattered about.

"Thank God you're here father or they might have snuffed me with some horrendous powder."

"Well it's only proper m'lady." Sayako replied.

Genbu waved his hand dismissively, "Bah, absurd!" he exclaimed, "Suzaku does not need any of that disgusting filth. Most women I see with it look dreadful with it on. Besides," Genbu patted Suzaku's rosy tanned cheeks. "she'll add some much needed color in the place." He smiled. "She could light up the ballroom without egg whites."

Suzaku flushed, "Thank you Father."

Sayako sighed, but she smiled anyway. Her lady looked radiating just the way she was.

Mme Roselle shook her head, but didn't comment.

"Now my dear, may I assume that you are ready?" he said.

"Yes."

"Good good, then we must be off." He sighed dramatically, "Social etiquette dictates that we, as Barons, must arrive exactly ten minutes after the required time."

"Just like it dictates that I must wear a new dress to every event?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Of course, to not do so is sacrilege." Genbu smirked. "But there is one more thing I would like to add."

Suzaku tilted her head curiously. Genbu fished through his pocked and took out box. He opened it and pulled out a gleaming emerald pendant hanging on a golden chain.

"Father isn't it…?"

Genbu didn't answer; instead he put it around Suzaku's slender neck and kissed her forehead.

"There that should let your eyes sparkle and light up the room."

Suzaku smiled brightly and hugged her father. Genbu smiled and rubbed her back.

"Come we must be going if we are to be fashionably late." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

-0-0-0-

Out in the sea dense fog rolled over the dark waters with its thick gray blankets, only the eerie dim glow of lanterns showed the presence of black ship. The easy wind carried the sails towards the shore, where motley colored lanterns lit the dim beach and the beautiful mansion on the cliff. However, the Black Pearl will not be docking at the port with the other few ships that arrived; no, it was heading towards the cliffs, where there was a small but adequate natural harbor for their ship resting between the two massive cliffs and surrounded by a thick layer of fog in the narrow bay.

Gleaming blue eyes stared out into the dim sea and watched the festivities dance in and out of the mansion. He inhaled the familiar scent of the sea and smirked.

"Such a lovely summer night for a party." He stated. A green-haired woman with cat-like golden eyes turned to the captain.

"Aye, but it seems a little dull don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The captain laughed, his deep baritone voice carried out through the dark night, "Indeed, a party wouldn't be complete without us now would it?" he asked. The witch nodded.

A light dark skinned woman suddenly came up to the captain and smirked at him, "Orders Captain?" she asked.

The captain turned to his quartermaster and smirked devilishly, "Fang, get the men ready." He ordered. "I believe a little chaos and mayhem is in order."

-0-0-

The grand chandelier hung high on the ceiling and created sparkling lights that danced along the marble floor and glimmered off of the many elegant ladies' jewels. The orchestra played a variety of waltzes for the couples dancing in the middle of the grand ball room, and the others were scattered around the tables or outside in the gardens. The people were merry, as merry as aristocrats can be at least. While the beautiful disarming smiles showed through their handsome faces, their eyes were constantly on the look-out for new gossip to spread.

Just a typical high-class party. Elegant and dull.

Suzaku tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to erupt from her mouth. Lord Odysseus, of course, didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about his military achievements. Or what he considers military achievements.

Honestly, how long can a man go on about the conquering of some island in the East Indies that was smaller than Singapore?

"While I'm not one to boast my lady, I have to say that it was by far one of the most brilliant take-over I have ever had. Why you should have seen the looks of surprise on those savages, but of course I wouldn't want such a delicate lady like yourself to see such a monstrosity. They're so dim-witted and ignorant it would be shameful to have a lady such as yourself to be in their presence." Lord Odysseus said.

"Clearly." Suzaku replied with a tight civil smile. They had arrived late (exactly ten minutes), and two hours later she was stuck with a pompous general. Her patience was beginning to wane, but it wouldn't be kind (or proper) for her to just leave. Suzaku sighed internally as she watched the man prepare another rant.

"Yes of course, some people are just so ignorant of their surroundings it astounds me, really it does. How can they live with themselves like that? It is true savagery I tell you miss, true savagery." The lord continued, "And those pirates especially. Why they have no noble brave bone in their body."

Suzaku's curiosity perked up with the mention of pirates, but she knew better than to talk about them with the fat jolly lord. "Well if they were to ever attack us I'm sure your military genius will be able to get us through." Suzaku replied.

Lord Odysseus beamed at the praise, "Why of course my lady. While I am a humble man I can acknowledge the fact that I am a rather tactical genius. I am even told I'm on par with my brother Schniezel. Ah you have met him? Oh good, yes he is quite the genius, but it seems that it runs in the family."

"Hmm, indeed." Suzaku stated.

The fat boisterous lord was about to continue when a young blond male came in and smiled at them.

"Ah my dear Lady Suzaku I have been searching all over you." He said with a genial smile. Then he turned to Odysseus. "You don't mind if I take Lady Suzaku elsewhere?"

"Not at all, Lord Weinberg, I'm sure we can continue this riveting conversation another time."

"It would be my pleasure." Suzaku replied politely and curtsied a good-bye and let the lord find his next victim.

She sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. "Oh thank-you Gino you're a God send."

Gino laughed amiably. "I noticed how strained your patience looked."

Suzaku flushed, "Well, I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"Yes but no one had enough patience to stick with him as long as you have."

"Don't tease." Suzaku laughed as she aimed a jab at his ribs.

"Careful the guest may get other ideas." Gino smirked as his eyes flickered to the women already gossiping behind their colorful fans.

Suzaku tried not to roll her eyes. "Not to worry, everyone knows you fancy Lady Stadtfeld."

"Yes, now if only I can get her to return those sentiments." Gino sighed, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "Although I suppose that adds to the appeal." He added thoughtfully.

Suzaku chuckled. "She's a lucky woman to have caught your eye."

"Not as lucky as the man who will catch your eye." Gino smirked.

"And that will be a long ways away." Suzaku returned.

"From the deathly glares your father is sending every possible suitor I'm not surprised." Gino laughed.

Suzaku smiled and glanced at her father, who indeed had on his intimidating and disapproving glower on. "I think that'll keep most of them away." She replied.

"Well maybe not all." Gino said glancing to Lord Bradley who had an easy sly smile on as he tried to chat with her father.

Suzaku scrunched her nose. "I really don't like that man."

"And I don't blame you." Gino replied, "But I've heard Lady Milly Ashford gossiping about his proposal for quite some time."

"Since when were you one to pay any mind to Lady Milly?" Suzaku teased.

"You know I can never turn down an opportunity to make new acquaintances."

"Or to make Lady Kallen jealous."

"You know me too well my darling, now perhaps you may indulge me with a dance or two?" Gino asked with a merry twinkle in his eye. Suzaku laughed and accepted his offer with equal merriment. They joined the other dancing figures on the floor, unaware of the crew approaching the manor.

-0-0-

Lelouch carefully stepped through the brush careful not to catch any unwanted attention. When he was satisfied no one had seen him he smoothed down the fine jacket (stolen of course) and headed towards the lighted building. No one would notice him. They would all be too absorbed in their own world and looking out for new gossip that they would hardly check and see if he had an invitation. Besides many of the aristocrats were too proud to say that they did not know someone, especially someone who looked as wealthy and handsome as he did. It was terrible flaw, not that he was complaining. He smiled indulgently; it would be like picking an apple from a tree.

He scouted the land and figured it would be most beneficial if they were to start an attack around the back of the large mansion and around the hedges and move inward. The trees and cliffs would provide more than enough cover. He smiled, there was nothing to fear. He pulled out a pocket watch with an blue embedded into it; it was five minutes until eleven.

He took a glance and spotted C.C already flirting with a tipsy lord and eyeing his large collection of rings and golden chains on him. He motioned a signal for her and she nodded in response.

We attack at midnight. Lelouch smirked and strutted towards the mansion.

-0-0-

Suzaku smiled as she exited the dance floor. Her friend seemed to have successfully caught the hand of Lady Kallen as he now twirled the bewildered red-head around the dance floor.

"Is it wise to let young Lord Gino use you like that?" a deep voice asked. Suzaku turned and smiled at her father.

"Yes it is fine. You know that he would have done the same for me." She answered.

"True, but I don't like seeing my daughter being abandoned like she's nothing but a wench." Genbu scowled.

Suzaku sighed, "Gino was very kind about it."

"Yes, but did he ever consider your feelings in this affair?"

And that of course was the crux of the complaint. Suzaku sighed again, but she gave her father a gentle smile. "I do not fancy Gino, Father."

"I never said anything of the like."

"I don't fancy any of the men on the floor, and Lady Kallen already knows that he and I are just good companions."

"It could have driven away any potential suitors."

Suzaku chuckled. "Father you make it impossible for any to come near me."

"And rightly so, I can't imagine any of these gentlemen ever being good enough for you."

Suzaku decided not to comment on her father's contradiction.

"You don't need to worry Father, you won't be giving me away yet."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't need to give you away at all."

Suzaku laughed and took her father's arm, "I suppose we should take advantage of this time then?"

Genbu scoffed, "Of course, I forgot that when you youngsters marry you tend to forget your senile old parents waiting at home."

Suzaku just laughed as he led them to the dance floor once again, with the midnight moon slowly rising.

As the pair glided on the dance floor Suzaku could still hear the high fake giggles and sinister whispers of the ladies.

"Honestly, young people now are such a disgrace." Genbu scoffed derisively at the giggling bunch of girls openly flirting with men. He watched them in distaste as he twirled Suzaku around in time with the music. Suzaku chuckled, "Now Father, not all young people are bad."

"No, of course not. If they aren't arrogant like Lady le Britannia they're air-heads like Lady Shirley Fenette."

Suzaku just shook her head. Her father continued, "Of course not all parents can produce such well-mannered independent women like you."

Suzaku laughed, "No, they aren't as great as you are Father."

"Indeed." He said. Then he looked at the emerald necklace around her thin neck glinting softly in the candlelight. "It brings out your eyes." He said.

"What does?"

"The necklace. I remember thinking that it brought out your Mother's eyes when she wore it." Genbu smiled wistfully. "She was a great woman."

Suzaku smiled softly, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do," Genbu stated, "but I know she's as proud of you as I am."

Suzaku smiled brightly, "Thank-you Father. I think she's proud of you too."

Genbu replied with a smile of his own.

-0-0-

Lelouch tried to hide his cringe as he gracefully twirled the giggling lady, who was, unfortunately, his partner for this dance. Perhaps this was his punishment? He scoffed, some vengeful God that one turned out to be. Nonetheless he had to thank, said God for being lenient enough to let the dance pass quickly and soon he switched his partner to a brunette in a fine emerald silk gown. She seemed taken aback by the sudden switch, and her piercing forest eyes turned to her former partner (who Lelouch presumed to be her father), who was now dancing with an equally abashed and angered young lady (she threw a nasty glare at the brunette now in his arms that promised a retaliation). Lelouch didn't seem to mind too much though; this one was far prettier and less giggly than the other one.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

How cute. He thought as he danced with the young woman with the most enchanting green eyes.

Suzaku knew her cheeks were probably a faint red as she danced with the mysterious stranger. His piercing handsome blue eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and his hand was edging dangerously close to her bottom. But he was probably one the most handsome man she had ever met, and he exuded such a powerful charismatic aura that seemed to draw every eye towards him and of course to her. But while he would be the subject of admiration she would be the subject of malicious criticism from the eyes of the many young noble women in the party.

"Don't mind them." His deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ears. She could feel the blush flowing through her cheeks to the tip of her roots, as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. "They're just jealous that we make a handsome looking couple."

Suzaku laughed, and it vaguely reminded Lelouch of the soft tinkles of wind chimes that C.C hung on his cabin door (as a practical joke of course, she said it would shed some joyous light into his life).

The pair glided along the floor with the soft sway of music. To some it looked as if they were made to fit each other perfectly. The tall mysterious pale handsome stranger mixed perfectly with Suzaku's golden skin and brightness.

Suzaku, herself, felt so warm and secure in his reassuring arms as he glided her away from the malicious looks, and away from the reality of things. Then it ended just as abruptly as it started. The music dissolved and she found herself bowing to her partner and taking a little longer to look into those mesmerizing eyes. Then he was gone, just as abruptly as he came.

"Well that was…interesting."

Suzaku jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He quirked his eyebrow and she flushed delicately. "Y-Yes, I'm sure it was; if you don't mind father I'm rather parched."

He gave her a knowing look, "By all means, I will be with Lord Dalton."

Suzaku nodded and hastily went towards the refreshments, ignoring the looks of envy she received from the group of women. Perhaps it would be best to wander around the maze until the heat dies down.

-0-0-

Lelouch took out his pocket watch. It was five minutes until midnight. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the east balcony. It had the best view of the gardens, and it let him watch the mayhem unfold from afar. He, of course, would be targeting the more notable nobles and acquiring their keepsakes like the beautiful emerald necklace that hung on that pretty brunette's slender neck.

He shook his head. No, he was sure there were far better prizes than that silly little trinket.

"You seem to be in deep thought." C.C said as she walked towards him. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please, the bumbling Lord Odysseus is not even worth thinking about."

"Then perhaps you are worried about the old gentleman talking with Lord Dalton?"

"Not really, though he poses a potential threat he can easily be subdued if need be."

"Is that just an excuse to find his pretty little daughter?"

Lelouch shot a glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous." He muttered.

C.C merely smiled. "Well just in case The Duke does give us some trouble, I saw his daughter wandering around in the maze."

Lelouch gave her another quelling, but unfortunately ineffective, glare. Before he could retort the clock struck midnight; the world seemed to pause as the lights shone down on the merry people, and then shatter with the glass panes as the band of pirates entered the manor in their tattered dirty cloths and glinting swords.

A moment of shocked silence passed.

Then the people screamed and shouted, the ladies tripping over their lavish dresses as the pirates chased after their jewels, and the men either running in fear or fighting back with bravado.

Lelouch smiled indulgently from his post. Fang soon came to him as the pirates charged their way through the manor. "Your hat and sword Captain." She stated holding his weapon and hat while holding her long red spear.

Lelouch thanked him and put on his signature black feathered hat and drew his katana. "Ah, I love the sound of chaos." He chuckled. He soon walked leisurely to the stairs admiring the chaos that befell on dance floor down below. "Round up the treasures and take what you can!" he ordered. The pirates smiled gleefully at their leader, while the people looked horrified at the prospect of losing their good jewelry. The people scrambled towards the exits, and Lelouch could vaguely make out Lord Britannia's bumbling round body as he tried to race out the door. He had to laugh. So much for the proud brave captain.

Then he spotted Duke Kururugi fending off one of his men, with cool burning determination set in his eyes. An experienced swordsman is an inconvenience, but an experienced intelligent leader is trouble. He gritted his teeth, he would have to tread carefully around him, and also the five burly solider fighting alongside the man. He watched Genbu's eyes dart from one pirate to another, but it seemed like he was searching for something rather than fighting off some malignant force. Lelouch smiled suddenly.

He was looking for his daughter. The very same woman darting into the maze after the dance. He smiled indulgently and went off in search of the little princess, after all how hard would it be to subdue one pretty little brunette?

-0-0-

Suzaku cursed as she reached another dead end. By this time she was desperate enough to just go through the leafy walls. She had heard the sudden shouts from the mansion, and the roar of pirates that overcame the terrified screams a few moments ago, and she stupidly ran in whatever direction to get to the mansion. Not surprisingly she got lost and wandering around the maze trying to find the exit. She let out another curse.

"To hell with this I'm just going through." She said. Suddenly there was a deep familiar chuckle behind her. She quickly turned to find herself facing the mysterious man she danced with and the indirect reason she was here in the first place.

But there was something else; he was now wearing a feathered hat and a sword in his hand. His eyes pierced through the night and glinted with predatory ferocity.

"Well now, what's a young lady like you doing here alone in dark maze? And cursing nonetheless." Lelouch tutted in mock reproach. "What would your dear father say?"

Suzaku glared at him, "I don't believe you have a right to chastise me like that."

Lelouch merely smiled, "I can chastise you as I wish, my dove." With a quick motion his sword cut the air and stopped short of Suzaku's throat. Strangely enough she did not even flinch; instead, she regarded it with cool calm eyes.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Are you so petrified with fear or are you just being stupid?"

"Neither" was the answer, and Lelouch barely had enough time to see the glint of silver shooting out from a slit in her dress and the clang of metal with metal that rang through his ears. "Hm I missed." Suzaku mused with disappointment. "You're a lot faster than I anticipated."

Lelouch blinked before chuckling. "I suppose I was wrong for calling you a dove, perhaps a kitten would have been more appropriate." Suzaku threw another glare before she flicked the gleaming sword and thrusted it towards him. Lelouch, now ready for the blow, parried it with equal force. The harsh sounds of metal rang through the night. Each thrust was quick and each parry was just as quick and light. Lelouch noticed how Suzaku seemed to glide on the grass with graceful movements as she fought with the captain. She was fierce and unrelenting and what she lacked in strength she made up in her quickness and sharp reflexes. But Lelouch was just as sharp. He wouldn't win through skill, but rather through wit and slyness. He quickly leaned down to her, using his height to tower over her and sweep her in his arms, and without hesitation he swept up her lips into his in one quick movement. He felt her give a gurgled gasp and felt her mind go blank for a second. The precious second he used to knock the sword from her loosened hand. She quickly came back as she felt the sharp edge nick her hand. She tried to move away but Lelouch's strong arms held her in place.

"Well now," he said with slow deep breaths, still slightly out of breath from their little fight, and the exhilarating kiss. "that was certainly the most interesting that has happened tonight."

She glared at him with disdain. "Unhand me you scoundrel!" she said as she beat against his chest. If the drumming hurt Lelouch at all he didn't show it, instead he merely smiled which vexed Suzaku further.

"I don't believe I want to Kitten." He smirked as he ran his tongue over his lips. "I rather liked the little appetizer." His eyes darkened as his hand felt the warm soft flesh under the silks dress. "And I definitely like this." He said as he squeezed her bottom. Suzaku squeaked and blushed profusely.

"You-you…" she stuttered as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

Lelouch smirked, amused at her cute blushing face, "What my dear?"

"You disgusting—perverse man!" she screamed as she tried to get out from his embrace.

Lelouch sighed and decided that it was best if he let her go before she bruised him badly. He smirked and let her go.

Suzaku stumbled out of his grasp and glared at him once more. Lelouch shrugged and held up a gleaming emerald necklace. Suzaku's eyes widened and her hand groped the empty curve of her neck.

"You thief!" she yelled.

Lelouch looked hurt. "Kitten you hurt me by placing me in the same class as mere thieves. I actually have some decency to steal with fashion."

Suzaku glared and ran to her sword. She gave a quick swipe at the captain but he jumped aside unaware of the thin unnoticeable cut on his trouser pocket. He smirked mischievously at her, "My apologies Kitten, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He truly did sound disappointed, not that Suzaku cared much. She tried one last swipe to get her necklace, but Lelouch was too fast. He quickly jumped aside and ran towards the cliff. As he ran through the dark green brush he heard the soft thuds of bare feet hitting the damp grassy ground. He sighed morosely. It was a pity that those delicate feet would soon be decorated with cuts and scrapes. He ran towards the cliff and smiled as he breathed in the fresh salty air.

Ah he loved the smell of freedom.

There was a soft panting behind him, and he turned leisurely to face the girl. The smirk left his face as he saw the girl hold up an silver watch. His eyes widened and his fingers felt the tear that caused the rip in the pocket. Silently he had to laugh at the irony.

"How about a trade Captain?" Suzaku said with a confident blaze in her eye.

Lelouch smirked and walked towards her. Suzaku, expecting the return of her necklace, was caught by surprise as his warm lips found hers again, and again she was in shock as he pulled away and smiled slyly at her. His blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight with amusement and mischief. There was a promise in those eyes and it made her legs threaten to collapse under her.

He smirked and leaned close to her ear. The feel of his warm breath ghosting across her flesh would haunt her at night. "Keep it safe for me, Kitten."

And he disappeared into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery of the Blood Jewel

The predecessor of this story had 8 chapters so updates should be quick till I reach chapter 9

since this was a originally short chapter I combined it with chapter 3

As for why Fang is the Quartermaster I just see her enjoying barking orders at the crew and giving them crap if they're slacking off

again I do not own anything, will appreciate reviews

here's chapter 2

* * *

** Recovery of the Blood Jewel**

The sea was calm that day. Gentle waves rocked the steady ship, towards the port. Just to the side of the ship was a school of dolphins leisurely splashing and riding next to the enormous vessel, and sea gulls were squawking overhead the crew working on board.

Inside the lavish captain's cabin, Lelouch sat his chair, next to the window. He was fiddling and twirling the necklace in his hand as he sat staring out into the ocean, deep in thought. Sunlight reflected off the smooth emerald surface, and created various colorful shapes through his cabin. As he twirled it around, the light danced around him. The dancing shapes seemed to move like the elegant but stiff ladies and lords that danced in the grand gala. All the dull boring people.

But there was one person who piqued his interest just like his quartermaster, someone who made his blood burn. She was like the exquisite flowers that bloomed along the tropical coasts, and he wanted nothing but to take her for himself. There was a desire to conquer, to feel the rushing thrill as he defeated the woman, and yet…

He twirled the necklace again.

He didn't win. She had caught him just as well, and she had taken a souvenir with her. Lelouch smirked. To think that he was forced to call a tie by that seemingly harmless woman.

But no matter. Lelouch thought.

He would get his watch back (and perhaps it was safer in her hands ironically enough), and perhaps, he might just claim the intriguing treasure he uncovered.

There was a sharp knock.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Ohgi sir." The man answered.

Lelouch sighed and pocketed the necklace. He opened the door and looked impatiently at his subordinate.

"Yes, Ohgi?"

"The prisoner's up." He answered.

A malicious smirk spread through his face.

"Good, keep him occupied while I make myself presentable." Lelouch said.

"The quartermaster is already down there with him." Ohgi answered.

"Well guess I can't keep them waiting"

-0-0-0-

Glimmering eyes stared straight through her. Warm large hands gripped her waist and glided her towards him. He smelt of the sea, and the wind that guided the lofty but tied sails. He stole a kiss. He gave a mischievous smirk.

"Keep it safe for me kitten."

And he flew back into the ocean.

-0-

"M'lady?" Sayako asked.

Suzaku jolted from her daydream and smiled at the maid. "Yes Sayako?"

"You seem…distracted, is your hand hurting you?"

"Not at all Sayako, I was just thinking."

The maid nodded, "I see, it must have been rather exciting to fight against a pirate."

Suzaku laughed. "Yes it was rather thrilling."

"True, but best if we don't tell anyone else that."

Suzaku smiled ruefully into her cup, "Too true." She didn't mention the pocket watch hidden under her pillow. She had carefully snuck it into the pocket of her dress just before her father came and placed it under her pillow so her father wouldn't find or see it.

"Is there anything else today Sayako?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley will be calling in today." Sayako said as she handed the cream-colored letter to her. "They should arrive by noon if I'm not mistaken."

Suzaku took the letter and read it with a tight grimace. "Surely the dear ladies have better things to do, and have much more entertaining people around than me?" she said as she put the letter down.

"I'm afraid not m'lady." Sakayo said with a smile. "Besides I think it's good practice. You rarely have anyone call on you."

With good reason too. Suzaku thought.

"And since your father ordered you to move as little as possible, having lunch and tea with Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley is the perfect way to keep you put."

Suzaku groaned and let her head fall on the paper in her hands. The soft crinkles didn't nearly satisfy her need to throw something.

-0-

At exactly noon, the ladies entered. Lady Fenette was a thin tall lady with a pointed face, pale skin, dark brown hair that was always decorated with fancy jewels and flowers, and cold pale eyes. Shirley, on the other hand, had bright carrot-colored hair, worn loosely in a bun today, a rounded oval face, bright eyes and a genial face.

As soon as the ladies entered the parlor, Shirley cried with delight and embraced Suzaku warmly. It was times like these that Suzaku found it hard to imagine that Lady Fenette could produce such a jovial compassionate woman. Of course, as Suzaku watched Lady Fenette frown disapprovingly over Shirley's shoulder, she was sure the dear lady often thought so as well.

Lady Fenette cleared her throat loudly, which caused Shirley to jump away and flush under her mother's pointed stare.

"Good evening Lady Suzaku." Lady Fenette greeted, "I apologize for the sudden visit. We were just worried for you after the awful incident last night."

Of course you are. Suzaku thought wryly, but she smiled and said, "Thank you for your concern Your Grace, and it is no problem at all for you to call in and drop by for a little lunch. Please sit down, the cooks are almost done, and Sayako has prepared tea for us." Suzaku motioned to the empty seats on either side of her.

The Lady Fenette nodded, and Shirley eagerly took a seat next to Suzaku.

"Oh it must have been terrifying to be alone in the maze with those pirates all around you." Shirley immediately started as she grasped Suzaku's hand. Suzaku didn't tell her that it was the very hand Lelouch cut.

"Yes, it was rather foolish of you to go out alone into the maze." Lady Fenette said as she sipped on the tea Sayako set.

"I suppose it was." Suzaku returned evenly.

"Oh but I just couldn't believe that handsome man was actually a pirate. A captain no less!" Shirley exclaimed, "I've never known a pirate who looked as handsome as he was."

"Yes he was." Suzaku said absently as she sipped the tea.

"I'm sure you would know Lady Suzaku." Lady Fenette stated almost too nonchalantly, "you did dance with him if I'm not mistaken."

Shirley looked at Suzaku in awe and surprise. "You did?"

"It happened rather fast during the dance, there was an unexpected change of partners and we happened to be paired up." Suzaku quickly explained.

"Yes, you seemed rather close during the dance."

"I believe that is what happens when you dance."

Lady Fenette shot her an unimpressive glare. "True, but it was rather foolish of you to dance with the enemy, especially with such intimate gestures."

Oh you have no idea. Suzaku thought.

"If I recall, Madam, the guards were the ones who let him on the basis that he looked wealthy." Suzaku replied. She didn't mention the fact that the Fenette's hosted the party and were therefore partly responsible for the attack; however, the scarlet hue that seeped into Lady Fenette's cheeks showed that she read understood the implications behind Suzaku's words.

And that gave her great satisfaction.

"Well all that matters now is that you're alright." Shirley said a little loudly as she tried to dispel the tension. She patted Suzaku's hand and smiled at her warmly. "We were worried for you when we saw your father carry you up back to the manor. You were so disoriented, not that I blame you, that you didn't notice when Kallen, Milly, Anya and I rushed over to you. Gino went into a tizzy and swore to kill the pirates if he saw them again." Shirley giggled, "If I didn't know any better I would think he fancied you."

Suzaku smiled warmly, "Thank you for your concern Shirley, and I'm sorry I worried you."

Unfortunately the fleetingly jovial atmosphere was shattered when Lady Fenette "hrumphed," and asked when lunch would be served. No doubt the woman was composing a list of faults Suzaku had, and she was itching to share it with the other ladies. Suzaku turned to Sayako.

"Is lunch ready Sayako?" she asked.

"Yes, m'lady." Sakyako answered. "Shall I bring it out?"

"If you would."

Sayako bowed and headed towards the kitchens.

Lady Fenette lifted her chin up and sipped her tea delicately. "Well, nice to know that even here the servants know their place."

Suzaku bit her tongue and munched on her biscuit. It wasn't even ten minutes into the lunch and she was itching to throw a dish at the impossible woman.

Fortunately Sayako was prompt, and lunch was quickly set out, and conversation lessened as they ate.

"Hm, I must say His Grace certainly brought the best ingredients." Lady Fenette commented. The first good comment Suzaku heard all day.

"Father only wants the best." Suzaku said, "It is much better for one's health, he always says."

Lady Fenette waved her hand flippantly, "I'm sure." She said. Then she took a sip of her tea and discreetly lifted her eyes towards Suzaku, "Although, you must have been pleased to hear that your father and yourself will be setting sail to England with us three days from now. I must admit while the vacation house here is nice, I much prefer the manor in England. Even after a nice vacation like this, it's always nice to go back home isn't it?"

Suzaku stilled and tried not to show her great surprise to the lady. She cleared her throat and looked at her with a passive countenance, "I'm afraid my father never said anything of the like."

Lady Fenette feigned shock, "Did he now?" she gasped. "Why I was sure he told you, especially when he came to our manor to tell us this."

"Again Madam, he never said such a thing to me."

Lady Fenette sniffed, a bit disappointed from Suzaku's lack of reaction, "Well I suppose it can't be helped." She said.

Suzaku paused and looked towards the infuriating woman, "Pardon?"

"Well it isn't as if you could do anything about it." Lady Fenette said. "You weren't properly educated after your mother died, so it would be impossible for you to oversee the packing and organizing.

"I'm sure my father has better reasons not to tell me than that flimsy response." Suzaku answered coldly.

"Perhaps." Lady Fenette stated, "So why then did he not tell you?"

"I was still resting when he left and did not wish to bother me."

Lady Fenette's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. Shirley shifted uncomfortable under the tense aura, and tried to make pleasant conversation.

("So…how's Arthur doing Suzaku?" "Doing well." "Oh…that's nice, very nice.").

Unfortunately, it flopped around awkwardly until there was only the soft clinks of silverware for the rest of lunch.

Lunch was cleared and Sayako brought out desert. Shirley, again, tried to make conversation ("The beach is very nice this time of year, perhaps we can swim later on?"), and just as Suzaku was agreeing ("That sounds nice since the beaches in England are always so cold.") Lady Fenette would interrupt and say a scalding comment ("And darken your skins? Do you want to look like lowly pheasants?").

Suzaku's patience thinned considerably during the awful lunch. Even Shirley's awkward attempts at a pleasant conversation were soured by the Lady. Just as the clock struck one, Sayako came in and announced that her father was back.

Lady Fenette put down her cup and stood, "Well look at the time, it appears that we must get going." She looked at Suzaku with her cold eyes, "It has been a pleasure Lady Suzaku, until the next time we meet."

"Indeed." Suzaku replied with a tight smile.

Shirley also stood and said, "Maybe we can meet again with the others before we leave, Milly's house of course." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

Suzaku chuckled, "Perhaps Shirley."

And they left just as elegantly as they came.

As the door clicked Suzaku sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Rough time?" Sayako asked.

"You have no idea." Suzaku answered.

"Well it builds character."

Suzaku groaned, "You got that from father."

"Of course." Sayako smiled. "He's a very wise man."

Suzaku hummed in agreement. There was a slight silence and then Suzaku asked, "Did you know we were leaving?"

"Yes, but he wanted to tell you when he came back since you were still resting."

"That's good to know."

Sayako turned and gave her a serious stare. "Don't let an ignorant cow like her put any ridiculous ideas in your head m'lady. You are just as prepared, and even more so, as any lady to take over and do your duties."

Suzaku sent her a grateful smile, "Thank you Sayako."

"My pleasure m'lady."

-0-0-

The prison hold was damp and smelled of sweat and urine. Inside the iron cage was a scrawny man with a thin shirt and ripped up trousers. Various cuts and bruises covered his face and exposed flesh. If not treated soon the man would die from infection. He was shivering in a dank corner of the cell when Lelouch entered; Fang turned to leave and she waked past Lelouch and she patted his shoulder as she left.

Lelouch pulled out a chair and sat down slowly as he observed the man.

"I see my men have treated you right." He said.

The prisoner's head shot up and looked up with fear as he saw the regal captain smirking viciously down on him.

"C-Captain S-Strife." He stuttered.

Lelouch nearly rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. "Yes, Tom, it is I the feared Captain Strife." He said with a mock air of superiority. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"P-Please let me explain!" the man shouted desperately as he flung himself onto the iron bars.

Lelouch clucked his tongue distastefully and held up a hand before the quivering man could say more.

"Not another word, Tom. I already know everything."

"E-Everything?"

"Yes, my good man." Lelouch said, "Who do you take me for? A common criminal lord?"

Tom shook his head quickly. "O-Of course not."

Lelouch smirked. "Well I can see your flattery has never left you. Now, onto more important matter." Lelouch trailed off as he picked his sharp elongated nails. "Where is it?"

Tom was a brave man it seems as he tried to look confused. "I-I don't know what you mean Captain."

Lelouch waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense of course you do. We just need to jog your memory a bit don't we?" Lelouch said as he eyed the various weapons hanging on the wall beside him.

Tom stiffened in fear as he watched the captain sweep across the floor to the wall with the various torture devices.

"You know, I find that pain is an excellent way to jog people's memories don't you think?" Lelouch said as he took down a thick long piece of wood with nails protruding out of the surface.

Tom spluttered fearfully as Lelouch edged closer to him, "W-Wait I remember."

Lelouch stopped and smiled, "Do you?"

"Y-Yes, the village." Tom said. "The village right next to the port, they know. The elder knows."

Lelouch had a thoughtful look on his face, "Why didn't you get it?"

"I-I couldn't, I tried b-but I-I—" Tom shivered and fell on his hands and knees as he pleaded, "Please don't kill me."

Lelouch scoffed, "Please I wouldn't dirty my hands on the likes of you."

Tom looked relieved. "O-oh thank you captain thank you thank you…"

Lelouch frowned, "Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked worried.

Lelouch drew out his pistol and shot Tom in the head. "With those wounds you wouldn't have lasted very long even if they were tended too so I made an acceptation" Lelouch said as he holstered his pistol after the mercy killing and he began to leave the brig. "We shall see each other in hell, Tom." And he strode up the ship to the deck where his crew was awaiting his orders.

A few days past and the Pearl reached her destination. The port was always bustling with activity. Dark skinned men were herded around like pack animals, carrying various crates and items for departing ships. Sailors walked about as they gathered personal supplies for their journey on the sea. In the dark corners of the port were old decrypt sailors that hung around the taverns, who drank their fill of rum and then shouted off stories of old legends of the sea. The mermaids, sea monsters, Alexander's lost treasure and the like.

In this hustle and bustle, it was easy for Lelouch to slip through and head towards the villages on the outskirts of the main port.

As Lelouch came closer to the village, the path became a slim patch of naked dirt in the grassy field, a well-worn road created from the various people that traveled through. Once he arrived at the entrance, the villagers eyed him warily, some of the younger men looked ready to club him to death if it weren't for the elders holding them back and shaking their heads.

Lelouch  
paid them no mind, and walked onward until he stopped in front of an old man, stooped over and whittling small exotic animals out of wood.

"Greetings." Lelouch said in their native tongue.

The man stopped and looked up. His dark eyes carefully took the pirate's appearance.

"You're not a soldier. A pillager?" The old man said.

"I prefer profiteer." Lelouch answered.

The old man barked with laughter. "Of course not, you seemed more refined than a mere pillager." He said as he stroked his white beard. "What do you need?"

"A jewel."

"There are hardly any precious jewels here."

"No, but there was one. One that was as red as blood."

The man stiffened.

Lelouch smirked, "So you know of it?"

"If you want it I don't have it."

"If I wanted it I'd have burned down this village and taken it."

The elder didn't flinch. "So it seems." He mused. "What do you want to know about the gem?" he asked.

"Who took it?"

"A white man."

"I have no doubt."

The elder ignored him and continued, "With crazed pale eyes and orange hair." The elder looked down darkly, "He killed many of my people."

"Yes, he's known for doing that." Lelouch said. "Was there another?"

"Yes, he arrived first, but then left as soon as he saw the man approach."

"I see."

The old man looked at him knowingly, "You be careful." He warned. "Only misery comes from the jewel."

"I'll take my chances." Lelouch answered.

"Brave words for a man."

Lelouch smirked darkly, "Only those who aren't afraid to have their bodies shredded and their souls cast into eternal damnation are able to conquer this world."

The old man paused and looked directly into Lelouch's eyes. He kept his gaze for a few moments then he nodded and looked away.

Lelouch smiled and bowed dramatically. "Thank you sir."

-0-0-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Her father asked how the luncheon went ("I assume she was her ever pleasant self?"), and Suzaku answered, ("Of course."). They chatted about the upcoming departure ("We'll be on the same ship as the Fenette's." "Pity."). And after the scrumptious meal, Genbu retired to his chambers since he needed to be at the port early in the morning. Suzaku finished a letter to placate a very frazzled Gino, and made a note to send it off the next morning. When clock struck eight, and Suzaku went to her room.

As she strode across the room, she paused in front of her bed. With an exasperate sigh, she swiped the cool watch from her pillow and walked to the bay window. Dark waves rolled across the shore under the quiet moonless night. With the almost serene view, it seemed that the other night was a passing nightmare, but the watch she twisted around in her hand reminded her otherwise. The pirate was real, and the absence of her mother's precious necklace (and presence of the watch), was just another annoying reminder that the scoundrel still has it locked deep in his treasure room.

But though she loathed to admit it, the pirate struck something in her. He didn't scoff at her challenge (merely teased her lightly), and he didn't look down on her because she was a woman, but because she was an aristocrat (not that she blamed him). When they clashed blades he kept nothing back (as the kiss obviously suggested), and he had looked at her like a fellow warrior (as much of a warrior as a sly pirate can be).

As she twirled the watch around, a thought struck her.

Perhaps she was just tired, and drained from the course of the day that her usual mental inhibitions were dropped. Or maybe because the man was a lousy arrogant pirate that she just wanted to spite the man and wipe the smug smirk off his face. And then there was the other—most plausible—idea that all the events of yesterday and today were starting to take a toll on her mind and driving her just a little loony.

Because there was really no other explanation why she thought the damned pirate could possible care (and actually be horrified) by the fact that she opened the pocket watch.

But for whatever reason she did, and with a (very misplaced) triumphant smile, she clicked it open.

And not surprisingly nothing happened.

Suzaku sighed and slumped against the window. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary, until she spotted a faded sketch on the other side. In the darkened corner of her room, it was hard to tell what exactly the picture was. Suzaku could only make out an obscure figure; so she went over to her desk and held it under the candlelight. The faded lines became clearer under the light and Suzaku could make out the faded sketch of a large family she saw a familier looking person on there a young boy with black hair and blue eyes she immediately knew that it was the very pirate who stole her mother's neckalace yet she smiled so serenely that it was hard to believe that she was unhappy with her situation.

Suzaku reverently touched the boy and traced over the faded lines. Even though it was old and yellowed Suzaku could still see that the artist held her in high regard. The detail of her hair, and the careful soft strokes of face embodied this young woman perfectly and showed the serenity within her young body. Suzaku wondered briefly if she would ever meet this gentle looking woman. This woman seemed to bring peace and happiness to the people around her, and Suzaku wondered if that was the reason why the pirate kept the picture here.

-0-0-

The sea breeze was crisp and fresh as the grand HMS Erasmus set sail to England early in the morning. White sails unfurled and large anchor was drawn. The mighty vessel sailed forward to the open sea with two other ships by her side to protect her from any attack, especially from any stray pirate.

As the men worked on the deck, Suzaku stood in the stern near the very back of the ship so she wouldn't be in the way. She watched the men run about the deck yelling and talking about the riggings and masts, and other ship terms she didn't quite understand. The past three days were a blur of packing and servants rushing about, and it was nice now to have some peace as she watched the ship sail past the jagged cliffs and the hanging decaying bodies of pirates. A gruesome warning to men who try to pillage England's colony.

Not that it helped too much.

It just attracted the bigger fiercer pirates to the area.

"We hung those pirates alive up there." An gruff oily voice said proudly.

Suzaku tried not to shiver in disgust at the blatant barbarism, as she turned to the smirking Vampire Knight.

"That seems rather cruel Lord Bradley. Even pirates deserve some sense of mercy, they are human after all." Suzaku replied coolly.

Surprisingly the cruel knight he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Once he stopped and wiped a stray tear of laughter, his pale eyes gleamed as he looked down on the petite brunette.

"You are truly amusing Lady Suzaku." He chuckled.

"Clearly you think so." She answered.

Lord Bradley smiled widely, which showed off his rather pointed canines (it made Suzaku wonder if the rumors were true), and grasped her hand.

"You are a rare jewel Lady Suzaku." He said and placed a kiss on her hand.

Suzaku grimaced and put on a strained smile. "You are too kind Lord Bradley."

He merely flashed a wide smirk. "Oh I don't really think so." He answered with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

There was a loud call from Dalton and Bradley gave her an (what seemed to be a pseudo-apologetic) smirk, "As much as I love talking with you, it seems as though I must depart."

Suzaku gave him a neutral smile, "Quite alright Lord Bradley, duty calls." Not that he had a sense of duty, just uncontrolled bloodlust.

He flashed her another vampiric smile and went off.

As soon as the man was lost in the sea of sailors Suzaku let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the railing of the stern. Luciano Bradley was a prized lieutenant in His Majesties navy, and earned the nickname Vampire Knight amongst his peers for his insatiable bloodlust and brutality in battle. It was probably the reason why he hadn't been promoted yet. Not that the man seemed to care.

Suzaku wanted nothing to do with a man like that. It was just unfortunate that he seemed to take a fancy in her.

She wiped her hand on the dress, and looked back on the cliffs and the sad rotting bodies swaying in the breeze. Pity swelled in her as she watched them wave at her. She always felt that the dead should be respected, even criminals, and to show off their rotting bodies like trophies left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Suzaku sighed and walked off; she couldn't stand the sight of sorry bodies waving at her.

-0-

It wasn't even a day, and Lady Fenette was already grating her nerves. She should have known the rocking ship was going to make the crabby woman even more unbearable.

Dinner was tiresome with her around, complaining about the food, her quarters and the "rough men" aboard. Worst of all, Lord Fenette just seemed to nod and agree like a passive sheep.

Suzaku no longer doubted who ruled the Fenette household.

"—pirates of course are the main menaces out there. Other than those uncouth colonists. Honestly, they complain over their petty taxes. They have no idea what taxes are—"

Suzaku sighed quietly and shifted her food around. Her father shot her a knowing look and asked casually, "Are you feeling all right my dear?"

Suzaku took the hint and silently thanked her father. She feigned a tired smile "Oh I'm just a bit tired Father, no need to worry about me."

Genbu gave her a practiced worried look, "Why darling if you aren't feeling well you should retire."

"Oh but I would feel terrible it I left you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it just get your rest."

Shirley nodded vigorously and took her hand, "If you aren't feeling well you should go to bed."

Lady Fenette sniffed disdainfully at her, "I agree with Lord Kururugi, a lady should mind her fragile health. I suggest you rest up for tomorrow."

Suzaku nodded slightly and forced a smile. "Thank you. If you excuse me then." She stood and went out of the captain's quarters.

Suzaku heaved a relieved sigh and walked up to the deck. The cool crisp sea breeze felt good after being confined in a stuffy room. Small waves rocked the ship slightly, and lulled her senses. She leaned against the railings and just stared out into the open ocean with the bright stars above her. There were hundreds of silver twinkling lights dotting the sky, and in the distance, she could see a small silver stream cutting across the sky and streaming into the open ocean. Whatever troubles ailed her just slipped away out here just marveling in the magnificent vastness that surrounded her. Here where, she could see the millions of lights above her and the ocean that seemed to reflect the same stars. When she looked up it seemed as though there was a vast ocean above and around her, and it awed her, humbled her with just the sheer vastness and beauty surrounding her.

And then it immediately went.

Bradley had sneaked up on her unexpectedly, and placed his large heavy hand on her shoulder. Suzaku jumped and whirled around with her hand immediately on her hidden blade.

She relaxed slightly when she saw Bradley's face, but the shadows dancing on his face made him appear more sinister.

Suzaku took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, "Lord Bradley, what a surprise." She said a bit too hoarsely for her liking, "I thought you would be in bed by now."

Bradley shrugged nonchalantly, "I am out on patrol." He gave her one of his perturbing smirks and asked, "But I am curious why you're here. I assumed you would still be dining with the others."

"I just needed to get out and get some fresh air."

Bradley laughed roughly, "Ah yes, is that hag Fenette spewing her hot air around?"

She grudgingly had to chuckle at this, "Indeed she is."

"Shame, if only she wasn't a high ranking duchess." Bradley mused, "Perhaps it would be easier to off her."

Suzaku swallowed thickly. Normally she would brush off statements like these. Most people tended to exaggerate things, but with Bradley, he could very well be serious.

"I highly doubt violence is the answer to anything." She replied.

"Why not?" Bradley asked, "It worked well with the brown-skinned savages."

"You oppress them." Suzaku said bitterly.

Bradley shrugged her off, "Fear controls them well." He answered. "How else could Britannia maintain hold over these colonies?"

"And what about the American colonies?"

Bradley scoffed, "They're just ants. Mangy farmers with a ridiculous dream. They'll be easily subdued soon."

"You sound so sure of that."

He smiled widely "Because I am. An ant cannot defend or battle against a lion."

Suzaku chose not to answer and looked out to the dark sea once more.

"I suppose you haven't seen what wealth and beauty fear can give you." Bradley said.

He sounded as if he was talking to an ignorant child, and it grated her nerves. She steamed silently and chose to ignore the man.

Bradley either didn't care or expected her to do so. He merely looked at her with an amused grin one would give to a dog chasing his tail.

He reached into his pocket and took out a brown pouch with a rather large round object inside. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a breathtakingly beautiful red gem the color of blood.

Suzaku tried not to look too impressed, but she still felt her breath unwillingly catch in her throat as she stared at the jewel.

"Beautiful thing isn't it?" Bradley whispered.

"Yes."Suzaku answered. Even she, who didn't care much for jewels, could see that this was a beautiful gem.

Bradley smirked smugly and tucked it back into the pouch, "Took it from the village elder. He didn't even dare make a fuss." He turned the gem in his hands. "That's what fear brings. Bountiful treasure and riches."

"I find it hard to believe that you're in it for the treasures and riches." Suzaku retorted.

Bradley gave her a wide shark-like smile, "And what do you think I fight for?"

There was a mad glint in his eyes, and it seemed to pierce through her. It seemed that in the dim light and dark night, he turned into something else, or maybe he was merely showing his true colors. He wasn't a man with morals; it was hard to imagine that he was a man at all. His honor was smattered in the blood of hundreds, women, children, men. He didn't seem to distinguish from one to another, and he wasn't a man you could reason with, and it scared her. Because when he looked at her with his glinting pale eyes, she could see the insatiable bloodlust, and violence.

He seemed to move closer to her, and she felt herself press against the hard wooden rail. He moved like a staking predator closing in on his prey. Suzaku instinctively put her hand the hidden blade, ready to attack the man if need be.

Closer and closer, until she could smell his sweat, and watch the dark shadows consume his face, until only his glinting eyes pierced through. She never felt this trapped, nor scared of anyone before. But Bradley was less of a man and more of a monster.

He was mere inches from her face and his arms were on either side of her, trapping her.

He gave her a crooked smile and stroked her cheek, "You're a true beauty." He whispered and pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply. "I could bring you riches, and glory. I can give you power over people, no one would dare trifle with my little wife after all."

Anger flared in her. His little wife? He would only see her as a possession, one of his treasures he obtained. Suzaku felt the anger boil and looked into his eyes with a burning determination flaring through her.

"I don't want power." She hissed angrily, "I don't want glory, and I certainly don't want to become your possession." She let out her sword and sliced through Bradley's face. He yelled and stumbled backwards with his hand on his face. Suzaku slipped out and ran towards the door to the cabin.

But a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. Suzaku let out a surprised yell and slipped to the floor. She turned and saw Bradley smiling darkly at her. There was a thin line where her sword cut his face, and blood trickled down his face. His eyes gleamed with amusement and desire and licked his bloodied lips.

"I should have known Genbu would have taught you a few tricks." He laughed gravelly and caressed her ankle. "No matter though." he said. "It'll be all the sweeter to break you."

Suzaku tried to kick the man and reach for her sword, but Bradley merely laughed at her feeble attempts and dragged her towards him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it shouldn't hurt much." He chuckled.

Suzaku struggled and thrashed against his hold to gain some footing. Fear gripped her as he seemed to reel her in like a thrashing desperate fish.

His malicious smirk and gleaming eyes raked over her struggling form. He licked his lips and leaned in.

Out of nowhere a bright glow of orange engulfed the sky. There was a deafening roar and then the ship lurched to the side.

Bradley lost his balance and tumbled off of Suzaku. The bells rang through the ship, and sailors flooded out of the cabins. Suzaku frantically looked towards the source of the orange glow. The four companion ships were already ablaze and their sailors were desperately trying to get off the burning vessels.

And then she spotted it. Off to the side like a looming dark cloud, a black ship with her cannons ablaze running towards them, and her flag fluttering in the wind. A black flag with a skull and crossed swords and she saw that the ship was black all over and black sails, sails that are only known to be on one ship the legendary ship the Black Pearl.

She could feel a pair of strong arms hoist her up. She could hear a distant familiar voice calling her and guiding her towards the cabins. Off to the side she spotted the gleaming swords being drawn as a loud call rose up as if from the sea.

Suzaku jerked at the familiar battle cry.

Pirates. The same pirates that attacked during the party.

They flew into the ship, setting the sails ablaze and swept over the vessel like a dark shadow as reptilian pirates known as Argonians swam through the sea and jumped about with swords drown.

She blinked out of her daze and looked up to her worried father.

"Are you alright Suzaku?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "The pirates—"

"Will be dealt with." Her father answered. "Hopefully." He added grimly. "If something happens, you get the Fenette's and get them to the lifeboats."

Suzaku nodded.

Genbu smiled proudly, "That's my girl, now stay here in case they get past us."

And he went out into the fray.

From the small holes along the wall, she could see the flames burning the main sails and the masts, and the desperate sailors trying to douse the flames.

The other sailors were trying to cut off the flow of pirates coming at them, but with their numbers divided the pirates easily overwhelmed them.

Then, as if he just came out from the flames, a dark clothed man stepped onto the ship. His dark coat licked the edges of the flames, but they didn't catch fire. The sailors scrambled away from the dark demon as he drew his thin light sword from his belt.

His malicious smirk and glowing eyes. The familiar hat and sword.

Suzaku knew in an instant it was the same pirate that stole her mother's necklace.

-0-0-

Lelouch loved the way the sailors scrambled in fear of him. Then again C.C. and Fang always did say he had a thing for dramatics. But for now he watched as the sailors were divided and scrambling about. They were confused, none of them knew which was more important at the moment.

Just the way Lelouch liked it.

He glanced through the crowd and found Luciano Bradley swinging his sword about, not caring if it slashed through one of his fellow sailors.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in disgust, most of his crew had suffered the hand of the Vampire Knight in the land of America when expanding land that was rightfully belonging to his crew's clan and family.

A man powerful man controlled only by bloodlust. A dangerous combination that Lelouch had no desire to confront. At least not now anyway.

Lelouch sliced through the crowd with his pistol at his hand, he gave the silent signal, and he watched two arrows embed into Luciano's shoulder.

The man howled in pain, and in this instant, Fang sliced through his coat and chest. He vaguely saw a heavy bag drop in her hand and he smiled victoriously. It was done.

He whistled loudly, and the pirates suddenly surged out of the ship just as quickly as they invaded the vessels. With a dramatic bow, Lelouch grabbed onto a rope and swung into his ship. The Pearl set sail and disappeared into the dark night.

-0-0-

Admiral Dalton, was always one to be cool under the worst of circumstances, and seeing that two of his guard ships were burnt down and his ship's main sail was burnt to a crisp, and the mast was dangerously swaying, this was one of the worst crisis that he had ever seen. No thanks to that damned pirate.

Right now his men were fishing out any survivors from the other two ships, mending the injured, taking care of the dead, and trying to douse any remaining embers.

Genbu was on his right, helping Commodore Tohdoh who was one of the lucky few who escaped the blasts with only some scratches.

"How did he get your ship?" Dalton asked.

"My guess is he planted pirates in my crew." Tohdoh sighed. "At night they started lighting the sails on fire and then the gunpowder."

Dalton nodded, "I see."

"I suppose we'll have to head back to a port? We're not that far off." Genbu suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." Dalton said with a heavy sigh. "You should go check on your daughter."

Genbu nodded graciously and started to go towards the cabin when Shirley came out with red puffy eyes and hysterically yelling about.

"Miss Fenette!" Genbu exclaimed as she threw herself on him.

"Lord Kururgi it's horrible, I-I just can't imagine why it would happen, but—but—" she sobbed hysterically into his shirt.

Genbu paled and his throat clenched uncomfortably. His stomach twisted with worry, and his mind raced through the possible situations. Was she hurt? Was she kidnapped? Or worse dead?

His heart clenched painfully at that thought, and tried to shake it off.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down on her, "Calm yourself Miss Fenette; I can't understand you if you're blubbering like that. Now take deep breaths and tell me calmly."

Shirley managed to take two ragged shaky breaths before she broke into tears and yelled, "Suzaku's missing!"


	3. Chapter 3: Stowaway in the Pearl

Not entirely sure that this is the best chapter I did

* * *

**Stowaway in the Pearl**

There was something to be said about insanity or perhaps stupidity would be a better word. It was a wretched disease, a curse from God, an unfortunate accident, and so on and so forth.

Whatever it truly was hardly mattered at the moment. What really mattered was that it obviously crept up on Suzaku and instilled itself inside her mind because there was no sensible explanation as to why she was sneaking onboard the Black Pearl like a stowaway (disregarding the fact that she really was a stowaway at this point).

As soon as she saw the pirate, she ran to her father's cabin and borrowed a pair of trousers and a loose shirt. She tied it with a quickly fashioned belt and tied a bandana over her head.

By some miracle she was able to sneak off the ship with the other pirates just as Lelouch gave his signal, and hope onto their boat undetected.

So far.

And now looking back on her hastily (and stupidly) made decision her plan had neither logic nor actual planning behind it. Honestly what was she thinking? "Excuse me Captain but I would very much appreciate it if you would give me back my locket and in return I will give you back your watch and you can drop me off at the port and we'll go on our merry ways and part as unlikely acquaintances. Hurray".

Ha! As if.

She should just chuck herself overboard and save the captain the effort. So here she was hiding behind some large barrels as the crew swept in and the Pearl set sail once more, all the while praying to God that she manages to find a way out of the ship.

She watched sadly as the HMS Erasmus was pitifully swayed in the water as a black smoky smudge rose in the air. It was too late to just jump off and swim there. There would be a good chance that she would be eaten by one of the many deadly sharks in the water who were attracted to the floated corpses or the crew would be alerted from the resounding splash.

It was unfortunate that in her moment of carelessness (and again stupidity) she wasn't really in tune with her surroundings and realized too late that a man had gotten behind her. His large hands were digging into her shoulder, and she was forced to turn and face a tall man, with spiked brown hair and a deep scowl on his face.

"A stowaway." He growled. The pirate grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the center of the deck. The other pirates made way and circled around him. He threw her to the ground and turned to the crew.

"So what shall we do to a stowaway?" he called.

A cacophony of noise erupted.

"String 'im up!"

"Sell 'im!"

"Take 'im in the hold!"

"Throw 'im to Davy Jones!"

Suzaku lay their shivering with terror. She was in a pirate's ship, dressed in fine (and obviously not very conspicuous) cloths, surrounded by pirates, and weaponless. It certainly couldn't get much worse than this.

It almost seemed that the Fates had heard her when an odd green haired woman came up. Suzaku regretted her thought immediately, and proceeded to mentally curse the Fates. The well bosomed woman bent down and pulled her bandanna off. Suzaku's long hair came down, and the crew started the murmur.

The woman paid them no heed and shouted, "Get me some light!"

One of them men scrambled over with a lantern and the woman held it up to her face close enough so that Suzaku could feel the heat from the flame.

The woman scowled and shoved the lantern to the nearest men who yelp in surprise. Then she hoisted Suzaku up carelessly and smiled dangerously at her. "Looks like we got ourselves a noble lady in our rowdy midst boys."

The men whistled and hooted crassly.

"A little lady aye?"

"Why don' we take of 'er cloths and really see what's under them?" a man suggested perversely.

The other men shouted with approval.

"Yeah tell 'er to take it off!"

"Bet that girl's made from some pretty fine stuff!"

The woman rolled her eyes at simple-minded idiotic men and shouted, "Shut up you bunch of horny nitwits! She ain't here to be yer damn wench!"

There was a chorus of complaints, but a quick glare from C.C. shut them up.

She glared at them once more for good measure and said, "Now I'll be taking the girlie to the captain."

"For 'im to 'ave fun?"

"Shut up Tamaki or I'll throw ya to Davy Jones!" She shouted at the same man who found Suzaku. "As I said, I'm gunna bring her to the captain and see what he'll do with her, and I don't wanna hear any of you bastards complaining about it aye?"

"Aye." The men grumbled.

"Good, now get back to work you mangy dogs!"

The men grumbled once more, but soon trudged to their places.

The woman nodded with approval then she dragged Suzaku over towards the captain's quarters. Once they were inside she stopped and smirked knowingly at Suzaku.

"You're a little far from home now aren't you?"

Suzaku turned away from her gleaming golden eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." She denied obstinately.

The woman chuckled. "Well say what you want. We all know who you really are."

A sense of unease crept into Suzaku from the woman's penetrating gaze. It was as if she could stare right into Suzaku's soul and rummage through her thoughts.

"Oh you seem ill at ease." She mused. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head." C.C. gave her a wide amused smile. "I don't bite."

But Suzaku didn't doubt that she did far far worse.

"My name is C.C. by the way." She said with an outstretched hand.

An odd name for an equally odd woman. Suzaku thought.

Suzaku took the hand and replied, "Suzaku."

"Hm the Japanese bird of summer am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Suzaku honestly couldn't see what was interesting about her name. Then again she really didn't know what to think about the odd woman.

"Well, now that that's done I must take you to the captain's quarters." She said flippantly.

Ah that's what she was afraid of. She highly doubted the captain would be pleased to see a stowaway on the ship.

C.C., of course, seemed to see the discomfort in Suzaku's stance and threw her a wide grin. "Don't worry you might fetch a fine price in a brothel if everything doesn't work out." C.C. said. Comforting wasn't a word she seemed to understand well. Either that or she just loved to see people squirm. Suzaku was betting on the latter.

"I hear that green eyed girls are on high demand now. I never really knew why until now." she continued with her ever wide sadistic smile.

Suzaku kept a calm face and looked forward.

C.C. smirked "Hm no wonder you caught his interest."

Before Suzaku could question her C.C. had threw open the door and shouted, "I found the rat!"

If the captain was surprised he didn't show it. Then again he might be already used to her unannounced visits.

The captain was just as Suzaku remembered him. Tall confident devilishly handsome and half-naked.

Let it be known that Suzaku was not staring at the man's toned smooth and illuminatingly pale chest. She was a unorthodox but nevertheless proper lady.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter." The captain said as he smoothly put on the pristine white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so they could still see his firm pale chest.

"That's because you didn't." C.C. replied cheekily.

The captain didn't even bother to reply and just sighed exasperatedly as he strode across the cabin towards C.C. and Suzaku.

He didn't bother to tilt her face towards him and just tutted her as if she were a naughty child. "Honestly what were you thinking?" he said.

The obvious answer was: she didn't.

But Suzaku didn't say it out loud (how embarrassing would that be?), and instead kept her gaze to the floor.

C.C. smiled with amusement. "I'll leave you two then." She said and threw a mischievous wink at Lelouch, which he blatantly ignored.

Currently Suzaku and the captain were at an impasse. Suzaku wouldn't look up at the captain because it would be too mortifying, and she suffered enough humiliation for one day, and the good captain wouldn't make her because he was just too amused with the cute obstinate expression on her face.

Minutes passed, and while the captain was amused with Suzaku's obstinate stance, it was much more fun to converse with her and see the various emotions flicker in her eyes.

"Come in." he said.

Suzaku glared and stood her ground obstinately. "Like hell I will."

The captain smirked, "It wasn't a suggestions my dear kitten."

With a quick motion Lelouch scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his cabin.

Once her initial shock passed, Suzaku started struggling against his firm grip. "Put me down." She demanded.

Lelouch shrugged, "As you wish." And plopped her onto the bed in an undignified heap.

Suzaku shouted a string of curses as she fought against the soft sinkable cushions and made her way up to a decent sitting position. By the time she wrestled herself out of the plush bed the captain was seated next to the bed with a suspiciously thick box in his hand and an equally suspicious smile on his face.

Suzaku glared and tried to flick some stray curls from her face. The captain merely smiled at her as if she were an entertaining cat (she seemed to completely ignore his endearing nickname for her).

"Are you quite done?" he asked smugly.

"For now." Suzaku retorted.

The captain didn't seem care either way. He merely shrugged and placed the box on the bed.

Suzaku eyed the box suspiciously, "What is this?" she asked.

"Clothes." Was the answer.

"I don't need any." She said.

"I hardly think those baggy clothes are a proper attire here."

"And what would be proper attire here?" Suzaku asked with a frustrated huff.

The captain's lips twitched up, "Open it and you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Can't be much worse than letting those baggy pants fall in the middle of the ship." the captain said. "I know some of the men can be quite…perverse."

"Can't be more perverse than you." Suzaku alluded.

"Hm touché Lady Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled tauntingly, "Why thank you Captain…" It was then she finally realized she didn't even know the captain's name, and a few seconds later she realized that she never told the captain her name.

She looked at him disbelievingly, "How did—I never—you!"

Needless to say, Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying the woman flounder like that. Her mussed hair and flushed cheeks were rather endearing, and she looked like a cute kitten puffing itself up and trying to look threatening.

"Are you always this articulate?" he teased.

Suzaku glared and cleared her throat. "You just caught me off guard." She said with a flush on her cheeks. "But I hardly think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Fair enough." The captain replied. He swept his arms across his torso and gave her a mock deep bow. "Captain Lelouch Strife of the Black Pearl."

He kissed her hand and smiled mischievously, "At your service my lady."

Suzaku flushed and tore her hand away.

Lelouch chuckled, "How prudish of you Kitten."

Suzaku glared, "Better than being uncivilized like you."

Lelouch waved his hand as if to dismiss her comment, "Au contraire my dear, we are wild yes, but not uncivilized. There is order, even if it is a little loose." He gave her a dashing smile and bowed once more, "Now if you excuse me I have urgent business to attend to." He threw on his coat and walked towards the door.

Just before he left he looked back at Suzaku who still had a pink flush on her cheeks and still stubbornly glaring at the captain but she wanted to know how he has acquired the Pearl.

"Um Captain, may I ask how you the Black Pearl came into your possession" She said.

Lelouch stopped at the door pausing for a moment deciding not to answer the question but to change the subject, "I would put the cloths on if I were you."

"And why's that captain?" Suzaku spat annoyed that he wasn't going to answer her question about the ship.

Lelouch gave her a sharklike grin, "Because if you don't I'll make you walk around the deck naked."

He closed the door before the pillow hit him, but he could still hear the muffled curses Suzaku spewed at him.

Lelouch chuckled. She was just too amusing.

-0-0-0-

"You know what I miss Ohgi?" Tamaki said to his companion.

Ohgi sighed and against his better judgment and common sense decided to humor Tamaki. "What?"

"That one brothel Yashino took us to."

Ohgi shifted awkwardly, "Well maybe you can go there once we get to Mercados."

"Yeah just think of all we can do there." Tamaki sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "But the damn ship is taking its fornicatin' time." he complained.

Ohgi raised a brow, "Fornicating? When did you learn such big words, and isn't that a bad word?" Not to mention that it didn't make any sense in the context of his sentence.

"Damn hell no Ohgi." Tamaki retorted, "I heard it from the priest."

"You go to church?" Ohgi asked with surprise.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Hell no! Why the damn fornicatin' hell would I go to church?"

"Well you said that you heard a priest."

"Oh yeah, I saw 'im when we were doin' that stake out in Bermuda 'member?"

Ohgi took a minute to rifle through his memories, "Oh yes I remember."

"Yeah, well just where I was standin' was the priest all fornicatin' preachy and whatnot, and then he said fornicatin' and all the crowd just gasped in horror." Tamaki laughed, "Damn it was funny. One ol' gal even fainted."

"So why are you using it if it's so bad?"

"Ah Ohgi don' you know?"

Ohgi didn't and shook his head.

"Well my momma always said that if the damn Bible's got it then who are we to say it's not allowed?"

Ohgi nodded. Strangely it made sense, in Tamaki logic.

"If God used it than we can fornicatin' use it too." Tamaki proclaimed loudly.

"I'm glad you think that Tamaki."

Ohgi and Tamaki jumped and immediately whirled towards the distinct voice.

"Captain!" the two saluted.

"Glad to see you're working hard." Lelouch said with his usual impassive face.

The two sailors flushed. "Sorry Captain. We won't let it happen again."

Lelouch waved the apology aside. "Yes yes no harm no foul I suppose."

"Was there anything you needed Captain?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, we need to change course."

"To where?"

"The Cove."

"The Cove?" Tamaki stupidly repeated.

Lelouch sighed, "Yes Tamaki The Cove." He hoped to God that Tamaki wouldn't ask a stupid question.

"But why are we going to The Cove. There are a lot of dangerous pirates there."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly Lelouch felt like shooting someone.

"Tamaki" he said slowly as he prepared to ask for almost the impossible, "Think for a minute." And perhaps somewhere in the very dusty empty confines of Tamaki's mind laid a very very very very very small flickering flame.

But it's doubtful.

…

…

…

"Oh we're pirates too!" Tamaki laughed. "Aw that was fornicatin' silly of me."

That wasn't silly; that was pure idiocy at its finest.

Lelouch held back a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just set the ship on course." He said exasperatedly.

Tamaki gave him a goofy grin and a quick salute. "Aye captain."

Lelouch nearly cried with joy as Tamaki left. Really he had no idea why he dealt with such idiocy. Maybe it would have just been easier to "accidently" leave Tamaki on a remote island. People did it all the time.

Lelouch shook his head. No now was not the time to be thinking morbid sadistic thoughts of offing one of his crew members.

"Question Captain." Tamaki called, "Where exactly is The Cove?"

Now would be the time to think of offing his crew members.

Lelouch rubbed his forehead and headed towards the wheel with Ohgi dutifully following behind him.

"Sir, if I may ask…" Ohgi started. "Why do we need to go to The Cove?"

"Whatever else would we go there for?" Lelouch said.

Ohgi shifted uncomfortably. "Information?" he answered hesitantly.

Lelouch nodded "Yes, information and more importantly people."

Out on the empty waters, a lone battered ship staggered along the waves as she slowly made way back to the haven of the harbors. Aboard were haggard and tired men tending to the injured and mourning the dead. Up on the bow Admiral Dalton watched his crew with a stoic expression on his worn face. He was tired of seeing this sight. Every time he came onboard a ship he always feared that he would see the sight of young men turned old and worn with the burden of battle. It was a terrible to lose so many youths like these, but, alas, there was nothing he could do but try and guide them as best he could.

Currently, they were a day away from the harbor, and hopefully they could get the proper doctors to help them. To make things worse, Suzaku was now missing for almost a day, and they couldn't set up a search party until they got to the harbor. Add another day and a half of packing and planning, and they would be at least three days behind of the pirates. Dalton didn't think Genbu could take that much worry. For now though, they could only hope for the best, and be prepared for the worst.

On a brighter note, Shirley volunteered to help nurse the injured and help out the ship's busy doctor. Of course, Lady Fenette had explicitly forbidden her to help the, as she said, "dirty grimy sailors" but, Shirley, bless her heart, couldn't stand to see the poor men in pain whilst she sat comfortably in her room. So she went about dressing the wounded, cleaning the dirty men, and feeding those too weak to move.

"She's a kind soul." Tohdoh observed next to his old friend. Dalton nodded.

"How are your wounds?" Dalton asked.

"Merely scratches, they'll heal." Tohdoh replied. He looked down on the men, "It's those boys you need to worry about."

"I know, but we can't do much until we get to shore. Our doctor barely had enough supplies to patch up the worse injuries."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Well on a brighter note, at least the men aren't so down."

"Shirley is just like that."

"Yes."

"And what about Genbu?"

Almost immediately the mood sunk as he was once again reminded of Suzaku's absence.

"He's obviously upset, and that's putting it mildly." Tohdoh finally said.

Dalton rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't doubt it my friend, but will he…well, do something drastic?"

Tohdoh scoffed, "Of course not…" He paused, "Well perhaps not too drastic. He may be a little out of sorts now, but he'll be up and about soon enough with some drastic plan to get his daughter back. In fact, he's probably thinking of something right now." He said with no trace of doubt in his voice or mind.

If there was one thing he learned about his friend, it was that he wasn't one to linger about and hope that the authorities would help him out. Oh no, he would be the one boarding one of his ships and setting sail while shouting "Off with the authorities!" from the bow.

Dalton nodded, "Will you be joining him?"

"Of course. I can't leave Suzaku's life in the hands of incompetent fools." Tohdoh replied. "Will you?" he asked.

"Yes." Dalton replied. "I just hope we're not too late."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Me too."

..

..

To be honest, it really wasn't that bad. He could have done a lot worse.

Suzaku slowly turned in front of the mirror once more and smoothed her hand over the cloths. They were actually decent, even though the dress was very short (it was half way up her calf for heaven's sake!), the boots covered most of the exposed skin quite nicely. Truthfully it was a much simpler set of cloths (and a bit more modest) than what she expected to find. It was more of a two piece set. The first layer was a square cut white dress and the second was a deep red sleeveless  
jacket that went over it. Soon she heard a soft pitter patter of tiny feet in the room.

"Huh?" She looked around the room but couldn't find the source until she saw a small green odd looking animal laying on the bed looking at her with its big eyes.

Suzaku stared into its eyes as it stared into hers and it let out a small chirp as he stood up. Suzaku could see that his arms were tiny and only had two fingers. She reached out to pet him but stopped when he started to sniff her hand and he soon moved closer and touched his head with her hand as she petted him making him coo.

"I see you met the little ray of sunshine." Fang said as she closed the door sitting on the bed as the little animal hopped on her lap.

"What's his name?" Suzaku asked.

"It's Speckles" Lelouch said as he opened the door seeing Fang beat him to his cabin.

"Speckles?" She asked as she looked at the little animal and he chirped at the mention of his name.

"The ocean is vast and you can't imagine what you'll find in the open seas" Lelouch said as he sat on the bed next to Fang and petted Speckles's head.

"What is he?" Suzaku asked.

"A dinosaur, large reptiles that some can dwarf even the largest animal on land" Fang said.

"Never heard of a dinosaur" Suzaku said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have" Lelouch said plainly.

"So what is he a baby aren't you afraid he'll grow bigger?" Suzaku asked looking at Speckles.

"Yes he's a baby but I'm afraid it'll be a while for him to grow" Lelouch said.

"Why's that?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch smirked and stood up "Perhaps I'll tell you someday if I can ever trust you" He said as Fang chuckled at his answer.

Suzaku sighed at his usual evasive attitude and continued to look Speckles.

"Well how come he's here and not with his family?" She asked as Speckles lowered his head in sadness at the mention of family.

"He lost his to a monster" Lelouch answered.

"We don't know how long he's been by himself but we were nearby when we found him he was starving as to how we know what happened to his family, well he showed them to us" Fang said.

"How did he do that?" Suzaku asked.

"Hell if I know but we're not going to bring that up you don't need those thoughts in your head" Fang said.

Deciding to change the subject Lelouch stood up "I see you like the clothes"

Suzaku spun around and tried to lower the skirt of her dress. "Much shorter than I'm used to."

Lelouch shrugged, "More convenient if you want to walk around my deck." He replied. "It would be a bother for you and my men if you were rushing about in a heavy long dress."

Suzaku could honestly say that it was a nice thought for the seemingly heartless pirate. "Well I suppose I should…well, thank you." Suzaku said.

Lelouch smirked, "Already falling for my gentlemanly charm, Kitten?"

Suzaku flushed and turned away from his smothering eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." She mumbled. And to think she actually thought he was getting better. Humph. How absurd. All Fang did was watch with amusement.

"I can't believe how many foolish women fall for your attractively roguish charm." Suzaku tried to retort with a slight menacing glare. Lelouch had the gall to look amused.

"What?" Suzaku demanded.

"Oh nothing." Lelouch replied with his usual annoying smirk. "It's nice to know that you think I'm attractive."

Suzaku flushed red again and stuttered, "W-well I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Ah but you didn't deny that I'm attractive." Lelouch teased.

"W-Well I just...uh it was part of the phrase!" Suzaku cried. "Stop putting your nonsensical ideas in my head."

"I think you thinking that I'm attractive is a very sensible thing to think." Lelouch casually replied. "I am rather irresistible."

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "More like irritating."

Lelouch lifted a brow slyly, "Irritatingly attractive right?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yes…wait no!" Suzaku corrected. "You're just irritating!"

Lelouch shrugged, "Say what you will Kitten. I know what you truly desire."

Suzaku shot him a glare, "I desire to go home."

Lelouch chuckled and sank into his plush chair, "You and I both know that's a lie." He said as he stared directly at her.

Suzaku bristled with indignation. "I highly—"

"Before you continue my dear, tell me this." Lelouch interrupted. He folded his hands and leaned forward, as he peered at her with his gleaming eyes. "Can you truly say that you aren't curious? That you aren't allured to the smell of the vast unknown that awaits you? Of the grand adventures that you daydream about when you think you're alone in your chambers? Can you really walk away from the grand freedom that you so desire?"

The words hung thickly in the air, and Suzaku felt like rocks were lodged in her throat. Lelouch's eyes never once wavered away from her, and even with the tense atmosphere Suzaku knew that she couldn't turn away from his either. Those eyes challenged her, pierced through her very mind and soul, and seemed to drag up all her deepest secrets out into the sun.

It was all true. She wanted to cast off her noble blood and wander the earth and the sea for the rest of her life. She wanted to see the grand visions the sailors told about. She wanted to feel the cool breeze brush against her face as she sailed off into the sunset.

But she also loved her father. Her friends, her home. And what are passing romantic (naïve) daydreams compared to the warmth of the hearth and her family?

Suzaku swallowed, "I don't know." She answered hoarsely.

Lelouch smirked. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"And I think not Captain." Suzaku snarled. "I would just like my necklace and a way back home please." She growled out the last word with great venom.

Lelouch lifted a brow effortlessly, "Oh please now is it Miss Kururugi?" he mocked. "Tell me what exactly are you planning to do if I decided in my ever so charitable heart to give this to you?" Lelouch asked as he dangled the emerald necklace in front of her.

"Because then I'll give you this." Suzaku said as she mimicked Lelouch's previous action and dangled his watch in front of him. "What now Captain?"

Lelouch raised a brow and pocketed the necklace.

Suzaku smiled triumphantly, "Admitting defeat now Captain?" she teased as she swung the watch on its chain.

Lelouch merely turned towards the window. In her confusion and curiosity she turned too.

Then she felt the chain slip from her fingers and heard a very mocking and amused chuckle.

He tricked her! The damned pirate tricked her!

Although in hindsight she should have seen it.

"You! You!" she couldn't describe the annoyance and anger that bubbled in her. "You tricked me!"

"I'm a pirate." Lelouch replied shamelessly as he held up the stolen stolen watch. "It's what I do best."

"But you—!"

"But I?"

"You played dirty!"

"Oh I assure you I can do more than play dirty." Lelouch smirked.

Suzaku flushed red and covered her chest. "Pervert!"

Lelouch sighed, "Come now, I can woe you too."

"Well I don't want you too." Suzaku shouted. Although a little little, very tiny, part of her mind disagreed vehemently.

Lelouch raised his hand, "Of course not. Now if you don't mind…"

He swiftly knocked the area just below her breast, and Suzaku felt the air rush out of her lungs. She bent forward and Lelouch used her momentum to push her to the ground and chain her to the bolted iron hoops on the wall near his bed.

When she finally gathered her senses her wrists were shackled and she was effectively immobile. Except for her legs, and she made sure to give the captain a good hard kick on his shin.

Lelouch yelped as he felt a lighting hot pain travel up his leg. He grimaced, "I suppose I would deserve that."

"Oh you deserve more than that Captain." Suzaku spat.

Lelouch sighed and pulled out another pair of shackles. After some unsuccessful tries, curses, kicking, and so on, Lelouch finally managed to shackle her feet, which should keep the kicking to a minimum.

Lelouch rubbed his sore stomach. "The ladies won't like it if I bruise."

Suzaku felt a hot flash of anger, "Then tell your ladies to bugger off."

"Jealous are we?" Lelouch chuckled as Fang began to laugh.

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Suzaku responded, "And why do you have these iron hoops on the wall in the first place?!"

"To bear down more delicate treasures."

"Stolen goods you mean."

Lelouch waved her off. "Same difference." he replied, "Now I should be back soon, come on Fang. Try not to miss me too much." Lelouch smirked and left as Fang set Speckles down "Now be a good boy and keep an her" Fang said as she petted his head and left Suzaku alone, chained and very annoyed.

.

.

It was still dark out when Lelouch and Fang came back to the deck.

"How far are we to the Cove?" Lelouch asked Ohgi.

"Shouldn't be too far. We should reach there by dawn if this wind keeps up."

"Good, I'll stay here at the wheel then."

Ohgi gave a concerned look, "But Captain shouldn't you be resting now?"

"No, I'll be fine." Lelouch replied. "But I want a small crew ready to come with me to the Cove."

"Aye Captain, do you have a preference?" Ohgi asked.

"At least three other men besides you and I. I would like C.C. as well since she's proficient in Spanish, and two on waiting on the docks near the ship."

"Aye  
Captain, I'll get the men ready. Shall I also get C.C. now?"

"No need I already know." C.C. said as she came up to them.

"Always nosing around." Fang said.

C.C. smirked, "You wouldn't know half the stuff if I wasn't."

"I highly doubt it." Lelouch returned.

Ohgi shifted nervously as the three pirates bantered, "Um…I should get the men ready." He stuttered and ungracefully left the three alone.

C.C. sighed, "Oh what a green boy." She said, "Remember when we used to be so graceless?"

"You were always graceless."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "I doubt it." she said.

The duo stayed in silence with only the rocking water and the creaking boat resonating in the night.

"So," C.C. started, "How's the girlie?"

"Angry."

"Oh I don't doubt it." C.C. smiled. "But what about the watch and necklace?"

"Stole them both." Lelouch smirked as he showed the two items.

"I'm assuming that's why she's angry?"

"And another thing."

C.C. smiled deviously, "Ho? Did you deflower her?"

"No you wretched woman!" Lelouch scowled, "I am a gentleman."

"How can a pirate be a gentleman?"

"You know what I mean."

"No actually I don't, please enlighten me."

Lelouch wanted to smash her head against the wall, but he wouldn't. No matter how irritating the witch can be. He just had to remind himself that this was C.C.; one of the most infuriating people in all the lands and the seven seas besides Fang who mostly flirts and teases him.

"Who are you looking for?" C.C. asked.

"Orange. I heard he's resting up after the his last trip in Singapore."

C.C quirked her eyebrow. "You're going to make your move?"

"Soon, I've already located V.V. and once I've given the ruby to Ferdinand, I'll go after him."

"Why not go after him now?" C.C. asked.

"Because it's not the right time." Lelouch answered. "And besides, I still need Orange."

C.C shrugged, "Fine by me, as long as you remember our agreement."

"Don't worry witch." Lelouch growled, "I haven't forgotten."

C.C. chuckled, "Don't be so sour all the time. I would think that meeting our little firebird would cheer you up a bit more."

"Doubtful." Lelouch replied.

C.C. merely smiled, "I suggest you find a little humor in life. You'll get old really quickly if you're always so serious. Your poor mother wouldn't like it."

The pirate stiffened and shot her a hot angry glare. "I suggest you keep your tongue witch." He bit out.

C.C. shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"An unneeded one."

"Suit yourself then." C.C. replied. "Call me when we dock."

Lelouch didn't respond.

The witch chuckled softly and walked back towards the cabins.

..

..

Schniezel el Britannia was born and raised in the lap of luxury amongst his various half-brothers and half-sisters alike. But he considered himself above the rest of his siblings, and with good reason too. Even from a young age he was considered to be a genius, be it political strategies or war strategies alike. The only differences between them were the weapons of choice.

He was the shining star of the Britannia legacy. No one in the past twelve years had ever come close to his genius, and he would make sure no one ever would again.

"My Lord." Kanon addressed as he walked into the grand room.

Schniezel looked up from his book, "Yes?"

"Lord Bradley has reported that he has lost the ruby."

Schniezel sighed, "Well I should have known. Who did it? Don't tell me it was "Diablo" Strife?"

"That is what he reported." Kanon replied.

Schniezel nodded. "Shame. That ruby was said to have been one of Alexander the Great's gems that he commissioned for his crown once he conquered the world."

"A terrible loss My Lord." Kanon consoled.

"Well, no matter. One pirate is nothing to me."

Kanon bowed, "Yes sir."

"Was their anything else?"

Kanon hesitated for a second. "Well, one of the passengers was abducted."

"Hm a shame." Schniezel commented.

"Her name was Suzaku Kururugi."

This time Schniezel perked. "Oh? The daughter of the Duke of Pemberton?"

"Yes."

Schniezel stroked his chin in thoughtful manner. "Now why would he abduct her?"

"I do not know sir."

"Well I suppose this plays out well for me." Schniezel mused. "Having Lord Kururugi indebt to me is a very appealing thought."

"Shall I ready the ship?"

"Yes, and send a message to the good duke for me too."

Kanon bowed. "Yes My Lord."

Schniezel waved him away.

This could be the very thing I need.

..

..

Suzaku was a patient woman. She wasn't extremely bright, but she at least knew when it was better to retreat for the moment before she struck. So now she waited until the right time. Perhaps when they landed she could sneak out and hitch a ride back home. After she got the necklace of course.

Suzaku wasn't really sure how much time passed. She drifted off for a few moments, and then first rays of sun came up and woke her. She could vaguely hear the men scuttle about, and the grating metal as the ship anchored not too far from the shores. Outside she could hear seagulls cawing in the early morning.

We've reached shore. Suzaku realized. Hopefully it was a populated area rather than a barren island where the crew dumped their dead bodies and treasure.

Suzaku tug on her chains as Speckles continued to watch her.

Unsurprisingly they didn't budge one inch. She groaned and hit her head against the wall. Would it kill God to help her out a bit?

Frustrated, Suzaku kicked over a candle stick. It clattered and the candle fell off the pointed end of the stick.

She paused and smiled widely.

Perhaps God was still watching over her.

.

.

While the captain and his team went out into the Cove, Tamaki was given the most important responsibility of watching the ship. The Butch's were a very large set of twins, but their intelligence was probably no match for Tamaki's superior one. The captain needed a quick thinker in case someone tried to get into the ship, or if that stowaway ever tried to get out.

Yes, Tamaki was very proud of himself.

That's why when he saw the stowaway sneak out of her room he was immediately suspicious.

"What are you doing out of your room girlie and where you taking Speckles?" he growled as Suzaku froze with Speckles laying happily on top of her head.

"I…uh…needed to meet with the captain and was ordered to bring Speckles with me."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"No really he ordered me to wait a few minutes after he left before I meet up with him."

Tamaki raised his brow, "Why would he do that?"

"Well it's because it's a…secret, yeah a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah really secret you know?" Suzaku whispered.

"Wait, but what's the secret?" Tamaki asked as he scratched his head.

"it's a secret to keep things secret." Suzaku explained.

Tamaki made a confused face, "But that don' make sense."

"That's why it's a secret." Suzaku replied, "And you don't know the secret."

"But I thought I did know the secret."

"No, how can you know something you don't know?"

Tamaki paused. This was making his head spin. "…Uh, well I don't."

"Exactly." Suzaku smiled, ""you don't know the secret."

Tamki nodded, "Right I don't know the secret."

"And nobody was here, you didn't see me coming out."

"But I just did. I'm talking to you right now." Tamaki protested.

"No, no. I'm a secret remember? That means you don't know me."

Tamaki seemed to have reached an epiphany, "Oh yeah, that's right." He said excitedly.

"So nobody was here." Suzaku said.

Tamaki nodded. "Got it."

"Nobody should know that I'm gone."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it lassie. How stupid do you think I am?"

Suzaku chose not to answer. Instead she just nodded and left while Speckles was having fun with all the excitement.

Not a moment later, one of the Butch twins, probably Dom since he had that scar on his left eye (or was it Tom?) came over and asked, "Was somebody here?"

"Nope, nobody was here."

..

..

The Cove was a rowdy dirty place. Smoke from the cigars and taverns filled the air so it looked like a great fog was rolling over the area. There were shady shops hovering all over the corners, and even worse were the shady people who seemed to hang around the shops. They leered at her with their yellowed rotting teeth, and dirty smiles.

Suzaku tried to brush it off. She just needed to find someone who could take her home. Perhaps it would be best if she looked into the taverns first.

She took Speckles off her head and set him near some bushes "I'll come back just hide here ok and I'll get you some food" At the mention of food Speckles chirped happily as Suzaku smiled.

She entered one nearby and immediately the strong smell of liquor and smoke filled her nose. Her eyes watered, but she continued on inside. There were only three people awake, all of them were sharing one table. The strange white-haired man with spectacles was smiling and gesturing wildly to a blue-haired man with an orange mask covering the upper half of his face. The woman next to the white-haired man tried to settle him down by placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suzaku ignored them and went to the bar. There was a large dark-skinned man placing a large keg on the shelf.

"Excuse me sir." Suzaku said politely.

The man paused and turned. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, and then smirked.

"Sir now ain't it?" he chuckled gravelly, "Now nobody's called me that before. You new here Missy?"

"You could say that." Suzaku replied.

The bartender laughed loudly. "Ah yer one of them aristo-sumthins ain't cha'?"

Suzaku flushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh more than you know Missy." The bartender chuckled, "No one's this polite 'round here. You could be a wench with those cloths, but ya look too green to be one at that age."

Suzaku cleared her throat uncomfortably as she remembered C.C.'s earlier statements. "Yes, well I was just wondering where I could find a passage home."

"A passage home eh?" the bartender said as he rubbed his chin. "Well ya could try the folks over there." He pointed to the three people Suzaku saw earlier. "See that one blue haired devil?" he asked. Suzaku nodded.

"Well he's got a ship an' is plannin' on heading out towards 'em islands, an' maybe good ol' England herself. Orange's, that's the devil's name, in charge of a mighty fine ship, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind makin' sumthin' extra."

Orange turned towards them and smirked, "You talking about me again Bard?"

"Always, this little Missy needs a "passage home"." Bard said with an amused smile. "Ya got room?"

Orange turned and eyed Suzaku. "Looks rich enough." He mused. "Where you headin' for Miss?"

"England." Suzaku replied.

Orange scratched his chin in thought, "Hm, I dunno, I didn't imagine I'd have to go there so soon. 'Specially since the fleet and I ain't so good right now."

Bard scoffed, "You and the fleet were never good."

"Ah shut your trap Bard." Orange yelled.

"Let her come on Captain." The white haired man said, "Her Father will more than likely pay good money for her return. Isn't that right Miss Kururugi?"

Suzaku gaped, "How did you—?"

"Oh please, I'm an Earl after all. We speak the same language."

"Earl?" Suzaku asked. Her mind was racing through the Earls that she knew of and the ones her father spoke of. But her mind came to a blank.

"Oh don't try to remember me my dear. I'm not really the party type of guy. I've done business with your father. Good man. Stuffy and uptight, but much more amusing than all the others." He replied.

"Earl of Pudding?" Suzaku asked.

The earl pouted and Orange laughed loudly. The woman merely chuckled softly.

"Now I resent that." The earl replied. "You may call me Lloyd, Lloyd Asplund."

Suzaku curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Asplund."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Oh please we're in a dump—"

"Ehem!" The woman interrupted.

"What it's true. Anyway, we're in a dump, manners don't exactly matter anymore. Although, you could make good money if you're going to sell your body."

"Lloyd!"

"What?"

The woman sighed and slapped her head. "Please excuse his manners." She said, "He's not very good at socializing."

Suzaku chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Croomy."

"Please just Cecile."

Suzaku nodded, "And I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"Well obviously, you have the signature Kururugi green eyes." Lloyd replied. "By the way…" Lloyd said as he eyed Suzaku's dress."

"Yes?"

"That dress, where did you get it from?"

"Um…my captor gave it to me."

"Oh did he now?" Lloyd smiled. "Because I think he stole it from me."

Suzaku paused, "Er…would you like it back?"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow. "You want to strut around naked. Hm maybe you and I could open up a brothel or something."

Cecile flushed and slapped the earl upside the head. "That's not what she meant and you knew it!"

"How could I have known it? I'm socially inept as you so call it." Lloyd defended.

"Well common sense would say that she would give it to you afterwards."

Lloyd scoffed, "I doubt it. Common sense can't speak."

"Erm excuse me." Suzaku cut in softly with a flush dusted on her cheeks. "Why don't we put aside dress issue for now?" Suzaku offered, although she had a sinking feeling that it would come and bit her in the rump.

"I still need assurance that you will take me to Jamaica."

Orange eyed her carefully, "Depends, I don't normally get in a fight with other pirate bands, unless they're real scoundrels." He answered, "Who's your captor?"

Suzaku tightened her lips. She knew of the Black Pearl from the stories she's heard from sailors and from stories and she honestly has no idea what kind of things her captain is capable of which terrifies her the most

"Well it's—"

"Oh? I didn't expect you here Kitten."

Suzaku jumped up and turned, "Lelouch!" she cried.

"Kitten."

"Ah Cecile."

"C.C."

"Lord Strife."

"Orange."

"Lloyd!"

They all paused and turned to the smiling earl.

"What?" Lloyd asked, "I was feeling left out."

They all gave him an exasperated look.

"So." Jeremiah looked towards Suzaku. "Perhaps you can explain."

Lelouch smirked, "Yes please do."

Suzaku groaned. God, why? Just, why?

* * *

Yes Lelouch has a adopted son and his name is Speckles and he's from the movie Speckles the Tarbosaurus


End file.
